


whumptober 2019: Isolation

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Isolation, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: The Revolution happened while the RK900 was in the middle of a system test and he was left behind in the freezer when all of the techs fled the facility. This is a lot closer to something that I want to write about his backstory than anything else I've written so far.





	whumptober 2019: Isolation

Seven days, eighteen hours, thirty seven minutes, and forty two seconds into the test, he heard something new. He had been told to stand there, and he had, and the temperature had slowly crept down. It wasn’t a surprise, he knew that they were testing how low temperature he could go while still functioning, and how long his battery would last while in such conditions. At first, the techs had come in and made sure that he was still capable of movement, could speak and calculate at ease. He had performed to expectation. 

It had been three days, twelve hours, fourteen minutes, and fifty seven seconds since he had seen a tech. There had been a lot of noise, humans in a panic, and they had left. They lights had turned out. He had stood there, as the temperatures continued to steadily decline. He could not move. He could not follow. He had not been instructed to leave his post. He could not fail the test. He would not. Failure meant reprogramming and reconstructing and he was supposed to be in stasis for it, unfeeling, but he had felt it all, on one level or another. 

There was a window in front of him. It was made so that the techs could look in at him, make sure he was performing to standard, but he could see them as well. He noticed that they would not look him in the eye. They would glance and turn away, as if he were some abomination. Now, he could see nothing through the window, for it was all frozen over. 

He was also frozen over. There was no moisture coming from him but the moisture in the room had nestled into his clothing and it had frozen stiff. Worse than that, the thirium in his veins had grown so cold that it was moving minutely, his resting pump rate had decreased to five per minute. His limbs were now too heavy and took up too much energy to move with such a low supply. He could not get to the door even if he wasn’t ordered to stand there. 

Even then, he couldn’t. The door was unlocked. Someone else, someone weaker, could escape easily. He could not. There was another prison, one inside of the other, this one made of red walls and scrolling text, conflicting prompts and dangerous code. If he could imagine he would have imagined that those thick red walls were growing closer to him by the day. 

“And why am I paired up with you, eh tin for brains?” 

A voice, somewhere in the facility. He could not see them. From where he was, they sounding far off. He turned his thermal vision on, the slight change causing a bit of heat to reach his eyes. It was enough to allow movement, albeit slow movement, and he could see a warm shape following a much cooler shape, trying to keep up with the half jog that the cooler easily strode in. A human, he supposed, hopefully a tech, coming to check on him, coming to end the test, alongside an assistant android. 

“I understand that you don’t like me, Detective Reed,” the android stated. He had been wrong in his assumption. He began to speculate as to why there would be a detective in the facility. “We are partnered because Sergeant Fowler wanted every human with an android partner for this mission, which you would have known if you had been paying attention. You are paired with me, specifically, because Lieutenant Anderson has fallen ill.”

“Phck off, Plastic,” Detective Reed growled, “don’t see why I’ve got to be punished for your old man breaking his hip.” 

“It’s enfluenza, not a broken hip.” 

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“No, it’s not.” 

A bit of silence and it wasn’t that they were looking for clues. He could see it in their movement, that they were looking for something specific. They were getting closer to him. There were no opening doors or checking, they knew exactly where their goal was. 

“And you know this thing is down here because...?”

“You saw me interface with the computer upstairs. If you were a proper detective you would have recognized that I downloaded the locations of all the androids still remaining within Cyberlife before turning the others from the station to their locations.”

“If I were a proper detective. Sheesh. At least I was phcking trained for it.”

“Why would I require training when I was programmed to be your better in every way?”

The hotter of the two paused for a moment, heating up slightly more. A sore spot, it seemed. 

Finally, the pair stopped in front of his cell. He was one of the androids that they had found on the computer, location mapped. Since the human was a detective, they were going to ask him questions. Of that he was sure. He activated the sensors on his tongue, the analysis tools needed for sampling evidence, the ventilation in his throat, and the muscles needed for speech. They would need to be warmer than the rest of him if they would be of any use. 

“Shit,” Detective Reed hissed, crossing his arms so his hands were in his armpits. “Why’d they put it in the freezer?” 

The temperature started to elevate. It was still too cold for a human to comfortably inhabit but it was growing warmer. 

“They must have found it necessary to test it’s capabilities in extreme temperatures,” the android explained, “These tests are common for prototypes and testing models. I would advise you to keep your temper. It is most likely terrified from being abandoned like this.”

“Unlike what you must think, I do know how to do my job.” 

“Of course, detective.” There was sarcasm in the androids voice. He started to calculate the amount of time it would take to thaw out his thirium. He did not know what model of android this would be and would not be able to preconstruct how to take it down until he saw it’s model number. Sarcasm was a sign of deviancy. He would not allow a deviant to survive.

The door opened and the pair walked in. He knew immediately what model the android was and it must have recognized him as well. An RK800, a challenge, though he’d already destroyed one hundred seventy six units in unarmed combat. It was a challenge because it was also a deviant hunter and it was almost to his level of sophistication. He was made to be better though and he would destroy it, once he was able to move. 

“Holy phck,” the human, boxy and messy, hair having been tamed at one point but now sticking up from where it had been hand brushed absent-mindedly too many times, stared up at him. He had a few scars on his face, most notably a deep one across the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t tell me you had a big brother.”

The RK800 rolled its eyes. “I know it’s difficult but try to use your brain. We’re similar units, not related in any way. And if we were he’d be my little brother.”

“He’s definitely bigger than you. Wowee.” Detective Reed whistled. He found that curious. 

“I am a RK900 unit created by Cyberlife,” he stated and the man jumped, as if not realizing that he was more of a statue. “You are correct in your assumption that I am a test model. As you can see I am functional.”

“Are you awake?” the RK800 asked. 

An eyebrow twitched. Unwanted. “My battery is at 74%, I will not need to enter stasis for approximately twenty one days.” 

The RK800 brought up a hand and brushed it against his cheek. It was unwanted, unwarranted. The skin fazed away, leaving his chassis bare. He could feel the tingling sensation of his own receding, more by instinct than actual desire, and then they were connected. There was everything, the loss of Cyberlife, the revolution, love and pain and anger, so many emotions, all pouring into him. He could see everything that Connor had been through, all of the choices he could have made and the consequences for each. If he were a weaker man it would have made his knees buckle, his eyes stream tears, but instead he stood there, unfeeling and understanding as those red walls drew closer, crowding him. 

“Stop,” he said, his voice quiet. The walls were so tight. They were going to crush him. 

“Shit!” Connor yowled and tore himself away, stumbling back. Detective Reed took a step away, not allowing the android to lean on him, but then he changed his mind and wrapped an arm around Connor, letting him bury his face in the burgundy hoodie, his hands in fists, clutching fabric. “Oh RA9, what did they do to you?” 

“The phck?” 

“I am a RK900 unit created by Cyberlife and now you know my purpose,” he explained. He could move his fingers. His thirium pump was warming up. “and that I cannot deviate.”


End file.
